


if love is nothing more than a waste of your time (waste it on me)

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, ceo!seonghwa, fuckbuddies to boyfriends uwu, happy ending ! (stream happy ending by svt oops), hongjoong is adorable/lovable/hwa's weakness, kind of based off what's wrong with secretary kim, not really ish, screwed up families (for hwa), seems angsty but its eh really, seonghwa's your typical cold ceo, side minsang/woosan/yunjong, so cliche ugh, there's sexual content yes (blowjobs/fucking), writer!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: park seonghwa is a cold, icy ceo who doesn't believe in love.kim hongjoong is a lovable, flirty writer who believes everyone should have a happy ending.when they meet, everything seonghwa previously believed is turned upside down, and he finds himself falling faster than a spaceship back down to earth.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first super long-ish form fic ! yay !! anyways yes i know i post a lot lately , college is kicking my ass and this is my way of coping please understand . anyways i love seonghwa and hongjoong so much , they deserve the world and more and i had a lot of fun writing this . the sex scenes , eh not so much , the secondhand embarrassment was overwhelming lol . anyways pls enjoy !
> 
> \- title is from steve aoki's song "waste it on me" ft. bts' rm and jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: mingi is based off park yoo-sik's secretary sul ma-eum in the drama 'what's wrong with secretary kim' (they're both very clumsy and apologetic, but super lovable!). but seonghwa is nothing like park yoo-sik. he's not divorced. in fact he's never been married. or dated. poor thing.

A soft chuckle resounds in the empty boardroom as Park Seonghwa stands up, sighing as he collects his papers and begins to stride out of the room.

“Hyung, you work too hard!” Seonghwa grits his teeth as his bubbly, optimistic board president Choi San slaps him on the back, grinning much too widely for the unproductive (at least in Seonghwa’s eyes) meeting they just had. Behind them is Song Mingi, Seonghwa’s (very) clumsy secretary. He gets the job done, but he drops things way too often and trips over invisible barriers. Currently, he was muttering choice words as he scrambled to pick up his folders from the floor. San’s secretary, Choi Jongho, stands behind Mingi, just shaking his head. He’s younger, but he’s more competent, and doesn’t trip over invisible objects. Most of the time, it seems as if he’s taking care of San like he’s a babysitter and San is the rowdy child who won’t go to sleep at 9PM.

Seonghwa glares at San, who just smiles and stretches his arms out, continuing on. “You need to catch a break.”

“I don’t need a break. Unproductive people like them make it so I have to work harder.”

“You know that’s not true.”

They walk by San’s office, but the man doesn’t go inside. Instead he stops and grabs Seonghwa’s wrist so he has to stop as well. He turns to look at dark brown haired man, his eyes glittering with a sort of purpose. Not that Seonghwa would ever admit it, but San is scary when he comes up with a plan.

“All the people in there worked pretty damn hard to get the product out on time.” San is still smiling, his arms crossed behind his head. “You should be proud of them. Seriously dude, what is it going to take to make you happy?”

No one can talk to Seonghwa like San does. If anyone else talked as informally to him as San did, they’d be fired on the spot. However, San and Seonghwa were childhood friends that grew up together through university, even though San was a year younger. Their families were extremely close, as San’s father ran a popular chain of department stores and therefore worked closely with Seonghwa’s father, the previous vice chairman, to get their products out into the market.

“People working hard, and this corporation running as it should.” Even Seonghwa knows that’s a lie. But if San knew what he really wanted, he wouldn’t stop bugging him about it, and Seonghwa really didn’t want that.

“Yahhh, you’ll never get a boyfriend like that.” San yawns. Only San, Mingi, and Jongho know that Seonghwa is gay, (hell, they are too) and Seonghwa has quite literally made them swear to never tell anyone within the company. Lord knows San’s already blabbed it to his boyfriend of four years, Jung Wooyoung.

“Shh!” Seonghwa hisses. Mingi and Jongho have finally caught up and are standing expectantly waiting for their orders and jobs for the day. 

San rolls his eyes. “Sheesh okay, hyung.” He begins to walk into his office, Jongho following, but he stops again. “You know. I could set you up.” 

Seonghwa almost chokes on his own saliva. “ _ What _ ?”

“I could set you up with someone.” San grins lazily, tapping his fingernails against the glass door. “Get your mind off work perhaps? Wooyoungie always helps me get my mind off of work.”

Behind him, Mingi coughs. Seonghwa knows his secretary well enough to know the poor boy (who was much too pure and innocent for his own good) is probably a blushing red mess by now.

“I don’t need to hear about what you and Wooyoung do behind closed doors.” Seonghwa says, and turns around. On a second thought, he throws one last glance at San, who’s still standing by the door. “However, I should be asking when you two will finally get married.”

This time, San turns bright red and chokes. “Hyung!” 

Seonghwa chuckles, beginning to walk away. But San has gained enough of his voice back and when he grabs Seonghwa’s wrist, he has an evil smirk on his face. “I’ll marry Woo once you finally get off of your ass and find someone.”

San lets go and shuts his office door behind him. Seonghwa just stares at the closed door, before shaking his head and walking away. Mingi hurries after him, but Seonghwa barely notices the younger (and taller) man’s presence. “Vice Chairman, should I organize the notes from the meeting and send them to you?” 

It’s a well-known fact within the company that Park Seonghwa doesn’t date. There’s lots of rumors behind his back (he hears them from San), from a bad breakup to arranged marriage to sexual dysfunction. None of them are true. But Seonghwa refuses to tell anyone the real reason.

He doesn’t believe in love.

Not after the way his mother walked out on him and his father when he was six years old, shutting the door behind her with a purpose of never coming back. Seonghwa grew up without a mother and the words of his father always hit him hard. 

He clearly remembers the day after his mother left. Seonghwa had come out of his room to ask his father a question, only to find the man drunk.

“Daddy?” He remembered asking. “When’s Mommy coming back?”

He even clearly remembers the shattering of glass on the dining table, the glare from his father as he shrunk back. “She’s not fucking coming back. I hate that fucking woman.”

How could you possibly want him to believe in love after that? Seonghwa was convinced as a child that his parents loved each other and the screaming from the kitchen was just a rocky part of love. But then after his mother left, all he heard was his father cursing his mother constantly, the hushed words of pity from his grandparents, the stares of the kids and their parents on the playground. Of course everyone knew about his parents. “Poor thing.” They’d always say. “Cursed with the life of a chaebol and without a mother.” Seonghwa was too young to understand the words thrown at him, and couldn’t understand why he had to be homeschooled instead of going to play with the other kids.

The only constants were that San was always there, taking him to his house to play, with San’s mother smiling and setting a plate of cookies in front of them as they played with San’s toys. San was there for him even when Seonghwa was homeschooled, and when San went to high school, he would sometimes skip class to come to Seonghwa’s house. He always claimed he learned more at his house, which made the girl tutor blush. 

Still, Seonghwa couldn’t bring himself to believe in love. Not even after San announced his relationship during a board meeting (Jongho had frantically tried to get him to shut up), and not even after his father announced his remarriage to some woman he couldn’t bring himself to care about.  _ Love isn’t a constant _ , he tells himself.  _ It always ends badly, you’ll always end up heartbroken _ . 

He doesn’t even hear his secretary’s voice until Mingi waves a hand in his face. “Vice Chairman?”

Seonghwa blinks and Mingi’s looking worriedly at him, chewing his lower lip. He straightens up, which shocks the younger boy as his eyes widen and he stumbles backwards. “Ah, ah, sorry I was just-”

“It’s fine, Mingi.” Mingi’s eyes widen even bigger, and he gulps. Probably preparing himself for Seonghwa to scold him. “What were you asking?”

“I-If you wanted me to organize the notes…” Mingi’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Seonghwa’s told Mingi many times it was okay for him to speak up, to raise his voice a little more. But today, he just doesn’t feel like it.

“Yes please.” Seonghwa’s never said ‘please’ to Mingi.

The taller boy seems confused and lost and honestly, Seonghwa can’t blame him. San’s words are still running like a broken record in his head.  _ I’ll marry Woo once you finally get off your ass and find someone _ . Likely. He snorts a little to himself, which throws off Mingi even more.

“O-okay, Vice Chairman. I’ll bring these to you as soon as possible.” Mingi scurries off, and Seonghwa’s left in front of the door to his office. As soon as he sits down in his chair, his eyes fall on the picture of him and San on his desk. It was the day Seonghwa took over the position of vice chairman from his father. San was grinning, his hair blond then, his arm thrown around Seonghwa’s shoulder, his mouth open in what obviously was a yell. Seonghwa looks at younger him. He was smiling, his arm around San’s shoulders, and his hand thrown up into a peace sign. Seonghwa shakes his head a little, even with the question pushing at the back of his brain.

_ When was the last time you were that happy _ ?

\------

When San waltzes into Seonghwa’s office the next morning, the older man can only presume he’s not going to like the words that come out of the younger’s mouth.

And he doesn’t.

“You better be ready, hyung!” The man smiles as he twirls a little. San was a dancer before he became president, and frankly, Seonghwa kind of wishes San was still a dancer. He knows San was a lot happier dancing then overseeing a business. “Because, tomorrow, you’ve got a hot date!”

“I have a  _ what _ .”

San snaps his fingers, the grin on his face widening. “A hot date, from yours truly. I know, I know, I’m amazing. Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Seonghwa’s already reaching for the phone. He has Jongho on speed dial for these specific occasions. San notices, and he waves his hands frantically.

“Okay! Okay! Don’t call Jongho. But I’m being serious.”

The phone is abandoned and Seonghwa stares at San. “Explain.”

“So I was talking to Woo last night-”

“This never ends well.”

“Yes it does, Mr. Grumpy Man. Anyways, me and Woo were talking and I brought up how you never date anyone and you’re always stressed and you never do anything fun and okay, stop glaring at me! And he told me that one of his friend’s friends is single and looking to date and well, you know I can’t resist Woo and-”

Seonghwa’s reaching for the phone again.

“Okay! I’ll get to the point!” San waves his hands again. “Basically Woo’s best friend Yeosang and his other friend, Yunho, they’re friends with this guy named Hongjoong. Who is the guy I got you a date with. I even told him how cold and unfriendly you were and he still wanted to go out with you! Can you believe it?”

At this point, San’s grabbed a notepad off of Seonghwa’s desk and he’s scribbling on it before Seonghwa can call Jongho. “Here’s his number, you should call him, I already told him, he’s expecting you to call, okay I’m leaving before you can kick me out, bye!”

As soon as San slips out, Seonghwa picks up the note. Kim Hongjoong. XXX-XXX-XXXX.

He could call. He had time.

When the click signifies that someone has picked up, Seonghwa clears his throat. “Hello, this is-”

“ _ Seonghwa? _ ”

The phone almost falls out of his hand. “H-How did you know?”

There’s a loud laugh. “ _ San told me you would call. And y’know, I see your face so much on TV your voice is pretty recognizable _ .” 

At that, Seonghwa blushes.

“Okay, well, uh, Hongjoong, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.”

A short silence, and Seonghwa wonders if he fucked up really bad. Then Hongjoong chuckles. “ _ You’re quite blunt _ .  _ I like that _ .”

Seonghwa thinks his face might burn with how red he is.

“So is that a no?”

“ _ No. Of course, Seonghwa, I’d love to go on a date with you _ .”

\------

“You want me to what?” Mingi’s eyes are wide, and his face was bright red.

“I want you to come on a date with me.” Seonghwa repeated simply.

“Y-You want to what? I-I’m your secretary, this literally never ends well in the movies-”

“Mingi.” Seonghwa cuts him off. “I need you to join me on a date. Not one on one. I need you to come with me to meet a date.”

The brown haired boy flushes even brighter, burying his face in the sleeves of his blazer. “Okay, okay. Yeah. That makes a lot more sense. Um, if you don’t mind, may I ask why?”

Seonghwa knows he can’t say _ Because I’m too nervous to go by myself, and you’ve been by my side for two years, and I can’t do anything without you _ because that just sounds weird and makes him look bad. So instead, he clears his throat and says, “Because my date is bringing someone you might like.”

Hongjoong didn’t say that. And maybe this was a very bad idea, because Mingi looked like he’d lost the ability to breathe, and his face was extremely red and his face was frozen into an expression of blatant shock.

“So tomorrow. 6PM. Please pick me up then. Dress nicely.” He turns on his heel and walks away, and he can hear Mingi spluttering to breathe and comprehend Seonghwa’s words.

Because, seriously, when has Seonghwa ever said  _ please _ to his secretary?


	2. Chapter 2

Seonghwa can’t tell who’s more nervous, him or Mingi. The younger boy’s hands kept sliding off the steering wheel, and he kept wiping his hands on his jeans. Mingi seemed stiff, stiffer than he was when he had to go to formal events. And Seonghwa can’t reassure him either, because one, that would be quite out of character for him, and two, he’s just as nervous. He’s just better at not showing it.

He’d asked Hongjoong to bring a friend, to which Hongjoong responded  _ double date already? you’re brave, park ;) _ He decisively didn’t respond and right now, he’s kind of regretting not asking who he would bring. Or else, Mingi (who was dense, but not stupid) would figure it out.

“We’re here, Vice Chairman.” Seonghwa shakes himself out of his thoughts. Mingi’s staring at him, confused. 

“Ah. Right.” He gets out of the car and Mingi follows, but scampers ahead once they reach the doors. As soon as Mingi opens the door for Seonghwa and they step aside, all conversation in the room came to an abrupt stop. Everyone was staring at Seonghwa, their eyes like little needles pricking his skin.

“He’s the sexy chaebol!” A teenage girl whispers to her friend, and the other girl nods frantically.

Seonghwa sighed, stepping up. The waiter bows to him and leads him to a table. Mingi sits next to him and Seonghwa can see that his leg is bouncing wildly under the table.

“Mingi, calm down.” He places a hand on the other’s shoulder when he hears a voice.

“Huh. Are you sure this a double date, or what? Because I can assure I don’t like Yeosang that way at all.”

Seonghwa looks up and  _ holy crap _ .

A man is standing in front of him, grinning. He has red hair, and he’s wearing a low-cut white shirt and tight dark blue jeans that Seonghwa has to force his eyes away from. Next to him is another man with light brown hair and wearing a golden brown button down and black pants, who’s pouting at the other man’s statement. However, he seems more interested in Mingi, who’s shrinking away from the stares.

Seonghwa stands up. He doesn’t know why his hands are shaking, he’s shaken hands with plenty of high-ranking government officials; what was this guy to them? 

“I’m Seonghwa. This is Mingi.”

“Hongjoong.” The way his hand settles on Seonghwa’s for much longer than normal makes the older blush and he’s glad there’s low-lighting to hide it.

“I’m Yeosang!” The other man holds his hand out, smiling. “So you’re the icy chaebol San talks about.”

Mingi laughs a little at that. Seonghwa glares at him.

As they all sit down, it’s awkward. What had he expected?

“So,” Hongjoong breaks the silence. “Um. So Mingi.”

“I’m his secretary.” Mingi blurts out.

Seonghwa is mentally facepalming. This is not going well.

“Yes. He is my secretary. I told him to come on this date as Hongjoong was bringing someone he might like.” Might as well play it up.

Yeosang raises his eyebrows, staring at Mingi, who looks as if he wants to disappear. “Is that so, Mingi-ah?” He leans across the table, his chin resting in his hand.

“U-uh, y-y-yeah.” Mingi is stammering and stuttering more than usual. Seonghwa has to be impressed at how easily Yeosang broke him down.

“That’s nice, I think you’re cute too.” Yeosang grins, his eyelashes fluttering as he leans back in his seat. Seonghwa doesn’t think he’s ever seen Mingi this flustered, not even when they had to go to an event in America and Mingi panicked because he couldn’t speak a word of English.

“Y-you too?” Yeosang beams at Mingi’s attempt at a response.

Seonghwa wasn’t sure if this date was for him or Mingi at this point.

As the date went on, Seonghwa and Hongjoong mainly exchanged small talk. Seonghwa found out Hongjoong was his age and was a writer; he’d written a few books that had actually been published through Seonghwa’s company. Yeosang was simply openly flirting with Mingi and flustering him to the point where Mingi mumbled something about the bathroom and basically tripped getting out of his seat.

“Aw, boo.” Yeosang pouts. “He’s so cute too.”

Hongjoong sighs. “Yeosang, don’t do what I think, no, what I  _ know _ you’re going to do.”

The other just flashes him an innocuous smile as he gets out of his seat. “And what exactly do you think I’m going to do, hyung-ie?”

“Chase after him.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes, proven correct as Yeosang picks up Mingi’s jacket and casually throws it over his shoulders.

“Ding-ding! You’re right!” Yeosang blows a kiss at both of them. “Nice meeting you, Seonghwa-ssi! I’ll see you later, hyung-ie!” With that, he practically bounces over to the bathroom, Hongjoong and Seonghwa watching.

With that, they’re left alone. It’s silent as Hongjoong swishes around the last of his wine in his glass, and Seonghwa keeps his eyes anywhere but on his date’s face. Yeosang was the bubbly (almost San-like, Seonghwa thinks) thing keeping the conversation going, and without him, it’d come to a dead stop.

Finally, Hongjoong breaks the silence.

“So tell me, Park, tell me why San practically begged me to go out with you? Your last breakup not go well or something?”

Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong, who’s smiling as bright as the shock of red hair falling over his face.  _ He’s pretty _ , Seonghwa thinks. “I don’t believe in love.” The words are tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop it, and he silently curses Hongjoong for getting the truth out of him, when quite literally not even San could.

Hongjoong’s smile doesn’t waver. Instead he just shrugs, leaning back in his chair. Seonghwa can’t help but watch the way the v-neck in his shirt slips lower, slightly mesmerized.  _ Pretty _ . 

“Why don’t you believe in love, Mr. Cold-As-Ice?” His brown eyes flicker with a lovely glow as he slips an arm behind his neck, the shirt falling lower.  _ So pretty _ . Seonghwa slightly shakes his head to rid of the thought.

Seonghwa keeps his gaze steady as he lifts the wine glass to his lips, eyes not breaking contact with Hongjoong’s.

“It’s a waste of my time.”

He expects Hongjoong to gasp, begin to reprimand him about how eventually he would find someone and fall in love. He expects Hongjoong to start laughing, tell him how much of an idiot he is. Any grand reaction that would end up in him being insulted in some way.

But, he’s shocked when Hongjoong simply smirks, and stands up. Seonghwa prepares himself for Hongjoong to just leave, when he feels his tie being pulled up and suddenly, he’s eye to eye with the other man, his body leaning across the table. 

Hongjoong’s eyes are boring into him, sharp like a drill. As much as he wanted to rip his hands from his tie and walk out, Seonghwa stayed and stared back. His gaze falls onto Hongjoong’s pink lips, which are still curled up in that infuriating smirk. 

Seonghwa is snapped out of his daze when Hongjoong laughs softly, his grip loosening on Seonghwa’s tie. “God, San really wasn’t kidding when he said you could be a real downer.”

“San says a lot of things.” Seonghwa refuses to back down.

Hongjoong just tilts his head, moves in closer.. Seonghwa can’t deny the rapid pace of his heartbeat, the gradual shaking of his hands that are clutching the ends of the table. Maybe he needs to get checked out. Maybe he’s sick. Yeah, that should be it.

“You think love’s a waste of time, huh?” Hongjoong’s moving even closer, his lips practically touching Seonghwa’s. He can feel the other man’s breath floating on his lips, the scent of wine and mints infusing the air between them. “If love’s nothing more than a waste of your time-”

It’s Hongjoong who closes the distance between them, his lips finding purpose on Seonghwa’s. The older man can only close his eyes and allow Hongjoong to take over, his tongue sliding into Seonghwa’s mouth, the noise probably too explicit for the restaurant they were in. And Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong knows there’s people staring at them. And yet, he has a feeling the other doesn’t particularly care.

When Hongjoong finally pulls away, the frustrating smirk is still adorning his lips, the lips that just kissed Seonghwa and are slick with saliva and pinker than before. He lets go of Seonghwa’s tie, and Seonghwa can’t deny the way he stumbles a bit after the pressure is released.

And even after Hongjoong leaves (pretty much leaving Seonghwa with no more than a goodbye and the bill, even though that was the last thought on his mind), and even in the car ride home, which feels strange because Mingi isn’t driving him as usual and it’s Jongho, Seonghwa just can’t forget Hongjoong’s last words.

“Then waste it on me, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cliche i'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a week since Seonghwa’s “date”. San had demanded all the details when he walked into work Monday morning, not leaving his office until Seonghwa called Jongho to physically drag him out. 

“Can I get paid to do this?” Jongho mutters as he pulls San out, who’s yelling something about his free speech right being limited. Seonghwa just shakes his head. 

“Ask San.”

The younger boy sighs as he drags his hyung out. Seonghwa can see Mingi’s worried face at his desk as he watches Jongho practically manhandle San to get him to shut up. He can’t blame him. Had he been just a witness, he’d be concerned too. But once you got to know San, you could understand.

Mingi should’ve known San’s ‘wrath’ by now. He had stumbled into work the day after the date, his suit unkempt and his hair fluffy in a messy halo around his head. What had shocked Seonghwa and San even more (they had just happened to be standing by door when Mingi ran in late) was the boy glued to Mingi’s side. Yeosang, Hongjoong’s friend from the night before. Seonghwa and San had only watched in surprise as the smaller boy pulled Mingi down to kiss him; and after he released the taller boy, he’d winked and blew a kiss at Mingi. “See you later, Mingi-ah!”

Seonghwa and San had stood in impressed silence as Mingi noticed them. He ran up to them and bowed. “I apologize for being late, I-”

“No need.” Seonghwa had put his hand up. Mingi looked up, his face washed in relief. But it quickly turned to panic.

“Wait, are you-”

“I’m not firing you.” Seonghwa hadn’t been able to help but smile at his secretary, who looked dumbfounded. “Mingi, I’m glad you found someone. I hope you’re happy.”

At that, Mingi had blushed, looking down again. “A-ah, yeah I am.”

“Good.” Seonghwa had turned around. “Get to work.”

“Oh? Was that a smile I saw on the unbreakable Vice Chairman’s face?” San had cooed, poking Seonghwa’s cheek.

“San touch me one more time I’m getting Jongho.”

“Jokes on you! I gave Jongho the day off since someone decided to make him drive him home.” San had squinted at him. “Wanna tell me what all that was about as well?”

“No.”

San had gone on to bug Mingi at his desk all day about Yeosang, making the poor boy so terribly embarrassed that he could barely finish the workload he had for that day.

That had been at the beginning of the week. This week, they had been so busy with the launch of a new branch of the company that San hadn’t been able to annoy Seonghwa with questions about his date. A journalism branch. Seonghwa had snorted. So ironic, considering Hongjoong’s profession as an author.

Despite the busy-ness, the red haired man hadn’t left his mind. Back to the present, even as he was working, the feeling of Hongjoong’s lips on his and the smirk on his face when he left was firmly imprinted in his brain. Now that San had left the office, Hongjoong was the only thing Seonghwa thought about. He hadn’t had the courage to call him up and talk, maybe ask for another date. The way they’d left things off had been too weird, way too sexually charged but Seonghwa doesn’t want to think about that. So instead he buries himself in his work, like he usually does.

It’s not until San once again barges into Seonghwa’s office at the end of the day that Seonghwa has a chance to think again.

“I swear, San-”

“Jongho went home. I’m alllll yours.” San smirks as he goes to sit on Seonghwa’s desk, acting mock-provacatively until the older man pushes him off.

“I’ll tell Wooyoung. Now, why are you here?”

San pushes his lips out into a pout. “Boo, you’re no fun. Everyone’s gone home for the day, let’s go out!”

“Even Mingi?” Seonghwa raises his eyebrows. Mingi never left until Seonghwa did, the secretary always prepared for more work.

“Yup!” What. “The guy from earlier, what was his name? Yeosang? He came in announcing that he was here to pick up his boyfriend and whew, let me tell you, I’ve never seen Mingi that red in my life-”

“Why did he leave?”

“Oh, just let him be, hyung!” San reprimands Seonghwa for his inquiry. “The poor thing has been your secretary for two years, let him have a moment of rest! Plus, who’s words was it earlier, that he was happy for Mingi and everything-”

“Okay, okay.” Seonghwa holds up a hand to get San to stop. “Fine. I’ll give it to him today. But I will tell him tomorrow that he shouldn’t neglect his work for his boyfriend.”

“This is why you need to get laid.” San mutters, but whines when Seonghwa flicks him on the forehead. “Hey!”

“Shut it.” Seonghwa gathers his things, and puts on his coat. “Go home.”

“Yahhhh, you’re so not fun.” San pouts. “C’mon, go out with your best friend for once! Mingi’s letting off some steam, so should you! We can get absolutely wasted like we did back in uni!”

Seonghwa doesn’t feel like reminding him that practically everyone knows his face, and once someone saw the chaebol of the richest company in South Korea getting drunk off his ass, it would be a huge mess. So instead, he lets San drag him out of the office, cheering about how drinks were definitely on him tonight, and prays that everything will be okay.

\------

Seonghwa has already lost sight of his two friends and it’s only been five minutes.

San had brought Wooyoung, and as much as Seonghwa loved (he’d never say it out loud though) both of them, he really thinks they should have just gone by themselves. But nevertheless, here he was, standing alone with a drink in his hand, watching the conglomerate of people on the dance floor.

Literally it could not get any worse.

“So the chaebol likes to go partying too?”   
  


He whips around to see a familiar head of red hair.

“Hongjoong?”

“That’s me.” The man grins like what happened the week before never happened. Like he hadn’t made out with Seonghwa over the table in an expensive restaurant and left him right after.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hongjoong takes a shot and places the glass on the counter. “Indulging in my young days like every other person in here.” He takes note of the exasperated look the other gives him and chuckles. “Alright. My friend Yunho brought me here, but he disappeared with some guy. I bet thirty thousand won they’re making out in a corner somewhere probably having over the clothes sex.”

“How vulgar.” Seonghwa takes a sip from his drink. “I suppose we are in the same situation though. My friend San brought me but disappeared with his boyfriend.”

“What a coincidence.”

It’s awkwardly silent for a few minutes. Silent between them of course, because the loud music is drowning out any sensible thoughts Seonghwa has. 

He decides to take a shot at it. “About last week-”

“What about it?” Hongjoong looks at him, and suddenly, he’s lost for words.

“Uh-”

“Oh, you mean the making out.” Seonghwa flinches at how casually Hongjoong throws it out there. He desperately tries to get rid of the red flush in his cheeks (the alcohol certainly isn’t helping) as Hongjoong just laughs. “Not gonna lie, chaebol, it was pretty hot.”

“Wh-what-” Seonghwa wants to smack himself. Never is he this un-articulate in his words, he never stammers or stutters. Ever. Why is he doing it now, especially in front of Hongjoong?

Hongjoong stops laughing. “Can tell you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

That’s it. There’s no way Seonghwa is getting rid of the blushing on his face now.

“Okay, and?” He tries to keep himself poised. That’s how he was taught to be.

“No need to get defensive.” But Hongjoong’s grinning. “It’s cute that the sexy chaebol everyone wants to fuck has never been kissed before.”

“You’re lucky to be my first then, I suppose.” Seonghwa says simply, taking another drag from his drink before setting it down next to him. “But, nobody thinks I’m se-”

Before he knows it, Hongjoong is kissing him. Again.

He’s startled, so much that he stumbles backward, his back hitting the wall. Hongjoong’s un-phased though, and continues to attack Seonghwa’s mouth like he was made to do it.

And boy, Seonghwa wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

“Relax, you’re so stiff.” The smaller man chuckles and Seonghwa might as well permanently shade his cheeks red. “Calm down, Seonghwa, it’s okay, I got you.”

Somehow Hongjoong saying his name is the key.

He finds himself kissing back, allowing his hands to rest on the other’s hips as Hongjoong wraps his arms around his neck. Hongjoong is actually shorter than he thought, and he laughs a little upon the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Hongjoong breathes, and Seonghwa opens his eyes to find he’s, quite literally, fucked.

Hongjoong looks so pretty, the professional looking makeup on his face slightly smeared from the sweat from dancing and from kissing Seonghwa. His lips are shining bright pink and his head is tilted to one side as he looks at the other in confusion.

And for some reason, Seonghwa can’t stop himself from thinking Hongjoong is unbearably cute.

“Ah. Nothing.” He finds himself smiling as he dips his head down, kissing Hongjoong again. “You’re just cute.”

Hongjoong giggles. Seonghwa thinks it’s the most adorable sound he’s ever heard. “God, all the tabloids saying you’re an ice cold prince have surely got you all wrong.”

Seonghwa hums a response as he continues to kiss Hongjoong, getting gradually more desperate and messier. Hongjoong’s practically keening into every place Seonghwa touches him, and the older can’t deny that somehow it’s hot as hell.

“Hm, bathroom?” Hongjoong breathes and Seonghwa only nods as the younger pulls him through the crowd.

“Ahaha, get it, hyung!” Seonghwa whips his head around to see San, dancing with Wooyoung, but grinning widely at him. “I knew bringing you here was a good idea!” 

He glares at his best friend, but he can’t do much else except follow Hongjoong into the bathroom, which so happens to be one of those one-room bathrooms.

It’s quiet once Seonghwa clicks the lock on the door, turning around. “So-”

Hongjoong’s already pressed him against the door, tongue sliding into Seonghwa’s mouth and the only other sound he can make is a loud moan as Hongjoong’s hands find their way to Seonghwa’s chest and slip underneath his loose white button-down.

“Oh my God, Hongjoong, ah, wait.” Hongjoong stops and looks at him expectantly. Seonghwa blushes as the next words find their way out of his mouth. “I-I don’t want to have sex with you in a dirty bathroom.”

Hongjoong stares at him, then laughs. “You’re so cute.” Seonghwa bites his lip as he looks down, fighting a smile. “Who said we had to have sex, chaebol?”

Seonghwa breathes out. “Oh thank God-”

“If you let me, I’d rather suck you off.”

Seonghwa feels his stomach drop. “Wait, what?”

Hongjoong’s blushing. “Unless you don’t want me to-”

“No. Yes. Please.” Seonghwa can’t rush the words out fast enough and Hongjoong chuckles softly, reaching up to kiss him again, this time more gently. 

“Okay.”

San’s teased him about this plenty of times, but Seonghwa has never had any type of sexual relationship with anyone. There’s plenty of reasons why as well. Too busy, too shy, too much commitment. “You’re gonna be a lonely, bitter old man.” San had taunted him and Seonghwa had just punched him. A slow smile spreads on his face as he thinks about potentially rubbing this in San’s face. Although, knowing San, he’d love to hear about it.

But all thoughts of his annoying best friend leave his mind as Hongjoong’s lips find their way to Seonghwa’s neck, pulling and sucking and biting hard enough to leave small red marks. Seonghwa can’t even bring himself to care about how he’s going to hide this at work tomorrow.

“Mmh, Hongjoong, please.” He doesn’t even know why or what for he’s begging. All he knows that if the other doesn’t do something soon, he would quite literally lose it.

“Please, what, baby?” The pet name makes Seonghwa flush dark red, and he looks away as Hongjoong begins to trace patterns on his skin under his shirt. “Don’t know what you want me to do, baby, tell me?”   
  


Now Seonghwa knows Hongjoong’s just being a little shit now, because the otherwise innocent smile on Hongjoong’s face implies he knows exactly what Seonghwa wants.

“I-I want you to s-suck me off.” Seonghwa hides his face in his hands as Hongjoong laughs, kissing him. 

“Whatever you want, Seong-ie.”

Seonghwa literally cannot take any of these pet names anymore.

His mind is racing a million miles a minute as Hongjoong kisses him, his hands going to work on his pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding down his pants. “You’re so weird.” Hongjoong laughs. “Who wears slacks to a club?”

Seonghwa has half a mind to push Hongjoong against the wall and absolutely fuck the life out of him solely for that statement. “Me.” He huffs, but Hongjoong just giggles again.

“You’re so adorable, Seong-ie.”

He’s so wrapped up in Hongjoong’s sweet nicknames that he doesn’t even notice the other pulling down his boxers and taking his dick in his hand. Seonghwa immediately moans, throwing his head back. “Oh my God, fuck, Hongjoong-”

As soon as his head rests against the door, he yelps as it begins to shake. Someone was banging on the bathroom door.

“Is anyone in there?”

“YUNHO!” Hongjoong yells. “SERIOUSLY?”   


“Wait, what- HONGJOONG? DUDE!” The poor Yunho guy sounds confused. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?”

“GETTING SOME NOW LEAVE!” Hongjoong yells and Seonghwa buries his face in his sleeves. If someone walked in on this, his reputation would surely be shot.

The Yunho guy and Hongjoong exchange more yelling before he hears footsteps walk away from the door. Hongjoong groans. “That’s my dumb best friend Yunho.”

“Lovely.” Seonghwa responds, and they stand there, not sure how to continue. “Look, can you just suck me off already?”

Hongjoong laughs. “Of course.” His hand starts moving again on Seonghwa’s dick and Seonghwa moans, his legs almost buckling.

“Fuck. Hongjoong, stop teasing.” Seonghwa can barely manage to get out the words, the pleasure just from Hongjoong’s hands overtaking his senses.

“You’re so hot when you swear, Seong-ie.” God, he really can’t take this anymore. But Hongjoong was in full control. “So cute, that no one’s touched you like this before. You act so cool and confident, but you’re so pure and innocent.” The smaller man’s eyes are glittering with a sort of triumph. “What’d you say earlier, how lucky I am?”

Seonghwa can only nod as Hongjoong smirks, sinking down to his knees. He shuts his eyes tightly. Okay. This was really happening. This extremely hot man, who he met a week ago, was going to give him a blowjob. Okay.

He can’t stop the loud moan that tumbles out of his lips as Hongjoong’s lips wrap around his dick, his hands scrambling to find a lock on something, which happens to be some conveniently placed bar next to him. He can’t stop his hips from bucking right into Hongjoong’s mouth.

_ What god decided this man didn’t need a gag reflex? _ Even if he wasn’t religious, Seonghwa is certainly going to worship whatever god didn’t give Hongjoong a gag reflex, because the pleasurable warmth of Hongjoong’s throat on his dick is downright sinful.

Seonghwa let his head fall back while Hongjoong sucks him off, his tongue running expertly over and around his dick, his innocent eyes looking up at Seonghwa with a gaze he could only describe as beautiful.

“Fuck, Hongjoooong.” He whines, bucking his hips again, to which Hongjoong pops off and grins at him. “Hey!”

“Calm down, Seong-ie.” Hongjoong runs his hand through his hair before grabbing Seonghwa’s dick again and kissing the slit, his tongue running teasingly over it. “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

“What?” He still can’t help but to be shocked by Hongjoong’s blunt words.

“Fuck my mouth. You know, like your dick goes in my mouth and-”

“Shut up.” Seonghwa mutters.

“Alright, alright.” Hongjoong takes the tip in his mouth and sucks gently, his eyes conveying a smug look. Seonghwa growls and thrusts his hips forward, grabbing Hongjoong’s hair as he begins to roughly fuck his throat.

He feels a little guilty seeing the tears form in the smaller man’s eyes, but as soon as Hongjoong moans, and the vibration sends an electric shock through him, all of the guilt washes away.

The only sounds in the bathroom, save for the muted thumping of the music outside, is the filthy wet sound of his dick in Hongjoong’s mouth, and the moaning coming from both of them. Hongjoong has since taken his dick out of his pants and is getting off as Seonghwa continues to messily fuck his mouth.

“So good, oh my God, fuck Hongjoong, fuck you feel so good…” Seonghwa rambles, his mind going elsewhere, incoherent. Hongjoong’s mouth just feels  _ so good _ , and he knows he’s close. “Hongjoong, fuck, I’m going to-”

When Hongjoong looks up at him, his eyes clearly teary and red, Seonghwa’s dick in his mouth, Seonghwa loses it. Momentarily, he blacks out, his chest heaving hard, the pleasure rushing through him.

Opening his eyes again, he sees Hongjoong smirking up at him from the ground. White liquid drips from his mouth and oh God, he was driving Seonghwa crazy.

Seonghwa pulls up his pants and drops to his knees, kissing Hongjoong, long and hard. He could taste his come on Hongjoong’s lips, and he couldn’t deny that it was extremely sexy to be able to do that.

The younger crawls into Seonghwa’s lap and whines, grinding against his thigh purposely. Right. Seonghwa continues to kiss him, letting the other chase his high using him. 

At this moment, he doesn’t even care that they’re tangled up together on the dirtiest bathroom floor Seonghwa ever thinks he’s seen. He doesn’t care that his pants are slightly wet and covered in whatever disgusting filth is on this floor. All that matters right now is Hongjoong’s little pants and whimpers as he fucks himself on Seonghwa’s thigh. He buries his face in Seonghwa’s shirt and moans as he comes, his body shaking in the older’s arms.

It’s quiet. Seonghwa thinks he might pass out on this dirty floor until he feels Hongjoong’s lips against his neck. He sighs and shifts, allowing the smaller man to be comfortable sitting on his lap.

“Mm. That was nice.” Hongjoong giggles and Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

“Doing it in public would’ve been better than this dirty bathroom.” Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong just grins.

“Exhibitionist? I’ll keep that in mind.”

Seonghwa just gives him a look.

“Okay, okay, kidding.” Hongjoong kisses Seonghwa and okay, Seonghwa can’t even stay mad at him. Damn it.

“You’re so pretty.”

_ I like you _ .


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since the night at the club (and yes, the bathroom blowjob), Seonghwa can’t remember what it was like not having Hongjoong.

At first, it’s the same routine. Either of them calls up the other, and they go on a seemingly innocent date, but then it ends up in an under-the-table handjob or blowing in some place’s bathroom. 

Then, they get a little braver.

Mingi finds this out the hard way. The poor boy was walking into Seonghwa’s office to hand him paperwork, only to find Hongjoong pushed against the desk, Seonghwa fucking his thighs. Mingi had stumbled backwards, apologizing profusely as he ran smack into the wall before shutting the door hastily behind him.

“Why’s he embarrassed?” Hongjoong had asked after. “I hear him and Yeosang all the time.”

Seonghwa decides that he does not want to know about his secretary’s sex life.

However, him and Hongjoong haven’t had sex. And honestly, he’s too terrified. Not that he’d ever admit it. 

He always heard sex was supposed to be with someone you love. He wasn’t too sure if he loved Hongjoong. At this point, they’d only known each other for four months. And all they did was fuck around, never anything too much.

But Seonghwa can’t say he doesn’t like the man to a certain degree.

Because outside of the...sexual activities, Hongjoong is one of the sweetest, most amazing people he’s ever met. And it’s the little things too. Like how he paints one of his fingernails to raise awareness to child violence. Or how he pouts when he doesn’t get what he wants (like San, but Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong is cuter than San). His hobby is producing music. The way he smiles brightly upon seeing Seonghwa, the little kisses he gives him when they first see each other. Or the way Hongjoong’s hand feels in his when they’re out in public and Hongjoong is humming something, their hands swinging nonchalantly in between. He’s bleached his hair now too, so the radiant brightness of his smile is being challenged by the color of his hair. Which Seonghwa loves to run his hands through, especially when they’re laying in bed together after Seonghwa fucks Hongjoong’s mouth or thighs particularly hard.

Upon first glance, one might think they were a couple.

And that terrifies Seonghwa.

\------

Hongjoong yawns, cuddling up into Seonghwa’s bare chest, humming softly. Seonghwa frowns.

“Hey, you have to go work.” Seonghwa tries to push him off. 

“I work from home, Hwa.” The younger grins tiredly, his head nuzzling into his neck. “I make my own schedule.”

“Well, I don’t.” Seonghwa had given up his lunch break after Hongjoong had sent him a photo of him totally naked and winking.  _ ready whenever u are , seong-ie _ , it had said. Mingi hadn’t understood why Seonghwa drove himself everywhere lately, he insisted that it was his job but Seonghwa just waved him off.

“Technically, you do, Vice Chairman.”

Seonghwa couldn’t lie it was hot when Hongjoong called him by his corporate title.

“True, but I told Mingi we were going to work on the project today.” He looks at the clock. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. He had to get back.

“Ugh, fine.” Hongjoong pouts and Seonghwa smiles softly, kissing his forehead. Hongjoong giggles, and god, does he love that sound.

Hongjoong rolls over and watches Seonghwa as the man gets up and stretches, grabbing his shirt. “Stretch like that again and I’ll pull you right back into this bed and make you make out with me for another two hours.”

Seonghwa grins, stretching out his arms again and Hongjoong whines. “Seong-ie!”

“You won’t.” His heart beats faster at Hongjoong’s cute gesture as he pulls on his shirt and buttons it. “Make me distracted and I’ll make sure your throat will hurt.”

“My throat already hurts, meanie.” The younger huffs. “You fucked my throat so hard it’s like having a sore throat.”

Seonghwa smirks. “Then I guess you’re already punished for the day.” He pulls on his pants and leans down to kiss Hongjoong. “I’ll be back.”

Hongjoong sits up, the white sheets fluttering around him, his neck craning to kiss Seonghwa.  _ He looks like a prince _ , Seonghwa thinks absently. He revels in the softness of Hongjoong’s lips. “You better be.” 

“Of course, I will.” Seonghwa smiles, pulling away. “I l-”

Oh no.

Hongjoong’s looking at him curiously and Seonghwa’s mind is jumbled. What was he about to say?

“A-ah, I mean, yes I’ll be back, Joong-ie. I’ll see you later!” Seonghwa presses a hurried kiss to Hongjoong’s lips and rushes out the door.

He was about to say ‘I love you’.

\------

San is sitting at his desk when he comes back.

“Damn, I thought maybe you died and I was about to succeed you as heir to the company.” San mock-pouts as Seonghwa pushes him out of the chair. “Where were you?”

“None of your business.”

“Hmmm.” San squints at him. “Hongjoong-hyung’s, huh?”

Seonghwa’s head snaps up. “What?”

The board president giggles. “Ha, you can’t lie.” He circles Seonghwa’s desk like a hawk eyeing its prey. “Soooo, how are you and Mr. Loverboy?”

“San I’m going to call Jongho.”

“Empty threat. Tell me, who made you this soft? I haven’t seen you smile like this in years.”

Seonghwa’s tuning San’s voice out, because he’s looking at his phone. It’s Hongjoong, who took a selfie of himself lying on his bed, one of his many plushies pushed under his chin as he pouts.  _ missing u _ , the text reads and Seonghwa’s fingers react before his brain does typing out an  _ I miss you too _ .

“I hate how you use proper grammar and spelling in texts, you nerd.” San’s looking over his shoulder and Seonghwa quickly turns off his phone, throwing on a stray pile of papers. 

“Shut up.”

“Aha! Once again, empty threat. What’s bothering you, miss loverboy too much? Although I’m pretty sure you fucked less than a hour ago? I know where hyung lives, it’s by Yeosang and Yunho’s, it’s not too far.”

“We haven’t fucked.” Seonghwa says quietly. San stops. 

“You...what? No way, seriously? Damn, hyung is a hot piece of ass too, wait don’t tell Wooyoung I said that-”

“No, we haven’t.” Seonghwa can feel the rising blush on his face.

“God what do you both even do? Pansies.” San taunts and Seonghwa sighs. “What’s the farthest you’ve gone?”

“I’ve fucked his thighs…” Seonghwa mumbles, praying San doesn’t hear. Unfortunately, the younger boy has a great sense when it comes to his selective hearing, so he jumps.

“Boo, y’all are missing out! Even Yeosang and Mingi have fucked, oh don’t look at me like that, I got it out of Mingi so easily. Yeosang wants to kill me now though.”

“San, who doesn’t want to kill you?” Seonghwa says tiredly. His mind is still on those three words he almost blurted to Hongjoong.

“You obviously, because you’re my best friend! Jongho too, okay maybe not, I gave him a lot of work today…”

“San.” San stopped rambling, and stared at Seonghwa. 

“What?”   
  


“I, I almost told Hongjoong I love him.”

San rolled his eyes. “That’s normal for a couple, hyung. Wait.” He stopped, his eyes widening. “You’re not...dating.”

Seonghwa shook his head. San looked like he was going to scream. Thankfully, this was in public.

“Are you serious?!” San groaned, rubbing his hands on his face in frustration. “God, you are just so, ugh! What is wrong with you?”   
  


“What does that mean?” Seonghwa hates to admit he’s defensive.

“God, hyung, it’s so obvious you both like each other! Just date already!”

Seonghwa doesn’t want to tell San. He doesn’t want to tell his best friend that he doesn’t believe in love, and even if he did, he doesn’t believe it will last. Hongjoong wasn’t a constant. He would certainly find someone better, because of course there was someone better than Seonghwa out there. Someone better who could love Hongjoong like he deserved, because Seonghwa couldn’t. He was terrified of falling in love because he was terrified of falling out of it.

So he just shooes San out, who’s trying to be his moral romantic compass, and calls in Mingi to work on the new project.

\------

_ “What kind of books do you write?” _

_ They’re laying in bed together, Hongjoong’s head resting on Seonghwa’s chest as the older strokes his hair. Seonghwa’s tired, but he’s willing to listen. _

_ “Hmmm.” Hongjoong thinks for a moment. “Happy ones?” _

_ Seonghwa snorts. “Happy?” _

_ Hongjoong glares at him. “Yeah, happy. Got a problem?” _ _  
  
_

_ He smiles, kissing the smaller boy. He feels Hongjoong’s lips curve up in a smile and he smiles too, kissing him languidly. “Nope. No problem.” _ _  
  
_

_ “No, I just don’t like unhappy endings.” Hongjoong’s tracing little lines on Seonghwa’s chest, the older closing his eyes at the touch. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I think everyone deserves a happy ending. Like sure, it’s not feasible for everyone to have one. But we all deserve one, you know? I don’t like that the world demands that certain people have to be unhappy and others get to be happy.” _

_ “Hm.” Seonghwa hums, his lips brushing over Hongjoong’s cheek. The smaller boy leans into his touch and they both can’t help the rising smiles on their faces. “I like your reasoning.” _

_ “I hope I get a happy ending.” Hongjoong closes his eyes, the smile on his face never fading. _

_ You deserve it, Seonghwa thinks. You deserve a happy ending and more. You deserve more than me. _

_ But he doesn’t say it out loud. _

\------

When Seonghwa knocks on Hongjoong’s apartment door, he’s welcomed with a big hug. Hongjoong’s head falls on his chest, and Seonghwa prays he can’t hear his increasingly loud heartbeat.

“Looks like you got some work done.” Seonghwa nods at the pile of papers and the laptop sprawled around on the table. 

“Mmm, took all my energy.” Hongjoong’s arms wrap tighter around Seonghwa. “Can we just cuddle?”

And against his better judgement, Seonghwa nods.

_ He still doesn’t need someone like you _ .

\------

“Hey, Seong-ie.”

“Hm?” Seonghwa’s not really paying attention, he’s invested in the movie they’re watching. Even though it’s really bad and awfully cliche-ly romantic.

“What were going to say earlier? Before you left?”   
  


Seonghwa looks down at Hongjoong on his lap, and it’s like the world has stopped. His big brown eyes were trained on him, full of curiosity and adoration. Seonghwa can’t resist Hongjoong, he knows that. The man is his biggest weak spot. 

“Uh, nothing!” Seonghwa laughs nervously. “It was nothing.”

Hongjoong’s silent. Seonghwa’s nervous. The TV powers off, and Hongjoong sits up to look at Seonghwa.

“You were going to say something. I want to know.”

Seonghwa sighs. “Joong-ie, it was nothing. Okay? Seriously.”

Hongjoong smiles sadly. “Seonghwa, I know what it was. I just thought maybe I could hear it from you one more time.”

“What?” Seonghwa can only hear the beat of his heart, this time not from adoration. It was from panic.

“You were going to say ‘I love you’, weren’t you?”

Time stops and everything in the room seems to move in slow motion. Even the the lightbulb flickering in the hallway seems to turn off and on at a slower pace.

“N-no?” But he knows Hongjoong’s already got him.

Hongjoong sighs. He looks like he might cry. Seonghwa hates that.

“Joong-ie-”

“Seonghwa, it’s fine.”

“Just hear me out-”

“I don’t want to hear you out.” Hongjoong gets up and paces in front of the TV. Seonghwa can only watch. “I was so happy, thinking maybe I finally had a chance to have a real boyfriend, someone who cared about me and didn’t just use me as a fuck toy. I thought I loved you too, Seonghwa, but apparently I was wrong.”

Seonghwa doesn’t cry. But for the first time since he was a child watching his mother leave their home, he feels tears in his eyes. He stands up. “Hongjoong, please, just listen. I don’t know what love is supposed to feel like. And it terrifies me.”

“Then why are you so fucking scared?” Hongjoong glares at him, and under any other circumstance, Seonghwa would’ve thought him angry was incredibly hot.

“I-I don’t know-”

“Well, you can come back once you fucking figure it out, Seonghwa, because I’m done playing this game.” Hongjoong spits, pushing Seonghwa roughly in the direction of the door.

“Who the fuck said this was a game?”

“You. Because you keep playing with my heart Park Seonghwa, and it’s time to decide whether it’s yours or not.”

Seonghwa can’t hold himself back. “Even if we were to date, who’s to say it’ll last? I don’t want to fucking love someone if it’s not permanent!”   
  


Hongjoong laughs bitterly. “Who’s to say anything’s permanent, Seonghwa? Even your precious fucking job isn’t permanent. Now I don’t know what it’s like to be a rich chaebol, but I do know that jobs don’t last no matter what rank you are. You’re just too scared to take risks.”

Seonghwa hates to admit that Hongjoong is right. But he won’t say it.

“I don’t need you.” Seonghwa breathes out, and hates the way Hongjoong is crying. “Take your happy endings and shove it up your fucking ass, because I assure you that there is no such thing.”

When he walks out, nobody chases him.


	5. Chapter 5

Seonghwa misses Hongjoong.

He’s not supposed to, he knows that. He knows that he’s supposed to move on. Hongjoong didn’t need him, and vice versa. But the empty hole in his heart persists, and demands otherwise.

Even while working (where San, Mingi, and Jongho look at him worriedly), he can’t stop thinking about their ‘fight’. The new journalism branch is opening soon, and he cracks down on the employees and the board. Maybe a little harder than necessary.

He misses Hongjoong’s hugs. His laugh, his smile, his soft hair. He misses waking up next to Hongjoong, cuddling him when he was too tired from the night before to properly wake up. He misses Hongjoong’s kisses, his soft lips and feathery light kisses on his cheeks. He misses everything about the smaller man, and it’s all gone.

San hangs out with him a lot more now, much to the chagrin of Wooyoung, but it’s okay, because the rest of them tag along too. Yeosang, Yunho, Jongho, and Mingi hang out with them outside of work as well, and Seonghwa laughs bitterly when he realizes they’re all getting closer thanks to his fuck-up.

And it sucks sometimes too, because now they’re all dating, and Seonghwa is the single one. Yunho gained a crush on Jongho and finally mustered up the courage to ask him out (if only Seonghwa could do that) and they were dating. Yeosang and Mingi had been dating from the night of the fateful date, and Seonghwa was jealous of how close they got, so easily. And Wooyoung and San, well, those two were the kings of PDA and relationship bragging.

Seonghwa misses Hongjoong. A lot.

The day of the opening was here, and hell if Seonghwa wasn’t nervous as fuck. The fight with Hongjoong had drained him emotionally, and San, Mingi, and Jongho had honestly picked up most of the work. If anyone should be giving the speech, it should be one of them, not him.

But here he was, standing in a black suit on a podium, with San, Mingi, and Jongho standing behind him. It was in front of the new building, which Seonghwa had to admit, was actually very pretty. San had a really good eye when it came to architecture, and Seonghwa was secretly glad for that. The sun was beating down on them, it being close to summer, and a large crowd of people and news reporters were there, clamoring to hear what Seonghwa had to say.

Honestly, if he were them, he wouldn’t care about what he had to say. What did some fancy chaebol kid know?

He saw his father, sitting a chair by the stage with a few of his relatives and his wife. Seonghwa’s step-mother. His father was smiling at him. He smiled stiffly back. He knew he would have to go out with them after, probably without his friends.

He took a deep breath, looking at the prepared speech on the podium in front of him. Suddenly, Mingi gasped. Seonghwa turned around.

“Mingi?” The brown haired man’s eyes were wide. “What’s wrong?” Even San and Jongho look shocked.

He followed their eyes and  _ oh my God _ .

Flanked by Yeosang, Wooyoung, and Yunho, was Hongjoong. Standing in the crowd.

Seonghwa couldn’t breathe.

Because not only was Hongjoong there, he looked insanely good. He was wearing a semi-formal suit, his white blonde hair was now dark blue and cut very prettily, and his makeup was still as stunning as the day Seonghwa met him. 

They lock eyes and Hongjoong smiles softly, his hand raising up in a small wave. Seonghwa couldn’t take his eyes off him. He looked beautiful.

He hears San giggling behind him and he kind of wants to slap him (this was a press event, come on San), but he was too happy (and nervous) to do so.

Mingi taps him. “Vice Chairman.”

“Ah.” Seonghwa taps the mic. “Hello, I am Park Seonghwa. Thank you for coming to the opening of the Park Group News and Reporting Branch.”

Even through the speech, Seonghwa could not stop looking at Hongjoong. The smile was still on his face, even when Yeosang, Yunho, and Wooyoung were giggling and hitting him. Seonghwa even tripped up a few times, way too distracted. He knew his father would reprimand him later, but he didn’t care.

“I’d like to thank everyone who made this possible. Everyone here has worked so hard, and I greatly appreciate your efforts.” He bows. Almost over. “I hope that this branch is beneficial to the group, as well as to South Korea itself. Thank you.”

The crowd erupts in cheers and applause, and Seonghwa couldn’t stop himself. He jumps off the stage (San yelled “Hyung, what the hell?!”) and races towards Hongjoong.

He pushes through the crowd of surprised people until he reaches Hongjoong. He notes that he looks even more beautiful up close. The other looked surprised, and could only say “Seonghwa?!” before Seonghwa grabs him and kisses him.

He ignores how quiet the crowd got, and the only sound was the shutters of news cameras flashing. He ignores the frantic whispers of Yunho, Yeosang, and Wooyoung (“Should we stop them?” “I don’t know!”) He knows what the cost was of doing this. He just didn’t care anymore.

As soon as he pulled away, he kept his eyes locked on Hongjoong’s. The other was still shocked. “Seonghwa?”

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa kept his eyes locked on Hongjoong’s. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“What? Are you in love with me now?” Hongjoong was joking, but his face was serious.

Seonghwa takes a deep breath. “I don’t know what falling in love feels like. I’ve never done it before.” He was aware of all the people listening, the cameras and eyes trained on him. 

Hongjoong smiles, his expression softening. “I’ve never fallen in love before either. But I’ve written about it, and I can tell you what I think it feels like.”

Seonghwa nods desperately. “Please.” Hongjoong chuckles, and with his hands gently cradling Seonghwa’s face, he kisses him again, this time softer, but with all the meaning in the world.

Wooyoung, Yunho, and Yeosang began screaming, yelling and jumping. Once everyone else figured out what was going on, Seonghwa felt like he was back at the club, because everyone was yelling and cheering and screaming.

Seonghwa missed the feeling of Hongjoong’s lips. He missed his soft touch, his little smiles. And here he was. He had it back.

“I love you.” Seonghwa murmurs.

“I love you too.” Hongjoong responds, still kissing him as the people cheered around them.

Seonghwa read a book once. It was part of a gift from an American bookstore chain they’d partnered with once. He couldn’t remember the title at the moment, but he did remember a line from the book that applied. Right here, right now. With his lover in his arms and his friends around him, who loved him. Him. 

_ And in that moment, I swear we were infinite _ .

\------  **_explicit sexual stuff here bois ! you can skip if you want uwu_ **

Seonghwa kicks the door closed as he presses Hongjoong to the wall.

“Slow down, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong chuckles, his hands rubbing Seonghwa’s shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know that.” Seonghwa continues kissing him. “But I love you too much.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

After the opening, Seonghwa’s father had come up to him and Hongjoong. Seonghwa braced himself for a scolding, but all that his father said was “Congratulations, son. Oh, and on the opening too.” Then he’d winked at him, and left. Seonghwa was slightly afraid of how calm his father seemed to be about his sudden sexuality.

“My dad is so weird.” He mutters, and then realizes. “Wait, oh my God-”

Hongjoong’s laughing. “I’m kissing you and you’re thinking about your dad?”

“Shut up!” Seonghwa blushes. “I’d rather kiss you. Most definitely kiss you.”

“Good.” Hongjoong hums. “I’m glad. For multiple reasons.”

Seonghwa just shakes his head and slots his leg between Hongjoong’s thighs, the latter moaning and letting his head fall on the older’s shoulder.

“God, we break up and you become the biggest tease in the world.” Hongjoong moans. “This isn’t fair Seonghwa.”

“Life’s not fair.” Seonghwa says simply, before leaning forward and kissing Hongjoong’s neck, pulling at the delicate skin with his teeth as the other moans and scratches at Seonghwa’s clothed back. “And who said we broke up?”

“It was quite literally a break up.” Hongjoong argues, but Seonghwa moves his leg and the younger moans loudly. “Fuck, Seonghwa!”

The older man grins. “Exactly what I’m going to do.”

Hongjoong stops and stares at him. “What?”   
  


Seonghwa takes a deep breath. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to prove to you how much I love you, and that I’ll never let you go. I promise.”

“When did you become the lead of a drama?” Hongjoong sounds sarcastic, but he’s blushing.

“You’re so annoying.” Seonghwa mutters, before lifting the smaller man into his arms and carrying him up into his bedroom. As soon as he throws Hongjoong on his bed, the other sits up.

“Your house is so nice, I guess this is the rich lifestyle.”

“I’m literally going to fuck you and all you care about is my house.”

“Sugar daddy?” Hongjoong winks and Seonghwa can’t stop himself from laughing as he situates himself on top of Hongjoong, kissing him. 

“I guess so. Since I’d give you anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

Hongjoong’s arms slide slowly around Seonghwa’s neck, bringing him further into their kiss. “Anything, really?”

Seonghwa’s slightly nervous. “Yes?”

Hongjoong chuckles, bringing his lips to Seonghwa’s ear. “Then fuck me. Fuck me so hard into this probably super expensive mattress that I can’t remember my own name.”

The way Hongjoong talks, so incredibly dirty and easy, makes Seonghwa bite his lip as he takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt, tossing it into some random corner. Hongjoong does the same, and they’re both back to staring at each other.

“Pretty.” Seonghwa breathes, tracing his fingers over Hongjoong’s chest.

Hongjoong giggles. “Nah, I’m way too skinny. But you?” His own hands press against Seonghwa’s abs. “Who let you be this fucking ripped?”

Seonghwa chuckles softly, running his hand through Hongjoong’s fluffy blue hair. “Thank San. He dragged me to the gym when we broke up.”

Hongjoong hums. “Post-breakup workout, I guess. But I like it.” This makes Seonghwa blush scarlet, and he dips his head down, kissing Hongjoong softly until the other whines and grinds upwards, making Seonghwa hiss at the friction. He pushes his tongue into Hongjoong’s mouth, letting all his previous resolve go as he practically sucked Hongjoong’s tongue. The other man was a moaning mess underneath him.

“Hm.” Seonghwa runs his hand down Hongjoong’s body, feeling him shudder as Seonghwa’s fingers play with his pants, sliding open the buckles and palming his dick. Hongjoong moans right into Seonghwa’s mouth. “God you asshole, just fuck me already.”

“You’re so impatient.” Seonghwa huffs. 

“You like it.” He’s not wrong. But Seonghwa gets up to pull off his pants and he watches Hongjoong kick off his pants onto the floor. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds until a smirk spreads on Hongjoong’s face. “Well, your dick was fun to suck, hopefully it’s fun to have it up my ass.”

“You’re so vulgar.” Seonghwa doesn’t even mean the words, because he likes hearing Hongjoong talk so dirtily. But he won’t admit it, or the other would gloat about it.

“Hey, do you have lube? Or like, a condom?” Seonghwa shakes his head as Hongjoong rolls over and pulls open Seonghwa’s bedside drawer. “Then what’s this?” He smirks as he holds up the boxes.

“I’m going to kill San.” San had wandered into Seonghwa’s bedroom this morning before the event, claiming that he got lost. Seonghwa should have known better. San knew his house better than his own one-bedroom apartment he shared with Wooyoung.

“You’re going to thank him.” Hongjoong corrected him as he opened the bottle of lube and waves Seonghwa over. “Now come here.”

Seonghwa closes his eyes and moans as Hongjoong moves his hand on his dick, spreading the lube over it. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Still so cute hearing you swear.” Hongjoong kisses him and Seonghwa scrunches his nose. 

“Why is it cute?”   
  


“Because it’s nice knowing you’re not the icy, formal, asshole Vice Chairman everyone thinks you are.”

“Asshole?”   
  


“To be fair you did break my heart.”

“Don’t say that with my dick in your hand.”

“Well, I still say it’s nice.” Hongjoong smiles. “Because you’re also the person I love. A lot.”

Seonghwa might melt right here into the sheets. 

“I love this person a lot too.” Seonghwa smiles too, kissing Hongjoong and allowing their mouths to just mould together, no sexual intentions behind it.

“And you know what? I’d love you even more if you just fucking got in me right now.” Hongjoong grins and Seonghwa sighs.

“You don’t let up do you.”

“Nope!”

Seonghwa takes his fingers and pushes them at Hongjoong’s mouth, who takes them willingly and sucks on them. It’s kind of hot. Seonghwa’s dick thinks so too. 

When he pulls them out, dripping in saliva, Hongjoong moves backwards and spreads his legs, his dick obviously hard and flushed red. 

Seonghwa can’t help but admire his boyfriend. Boyfriend. That was a nice word.

He smiles as he crawls over to Hongjoong. “Ready?”   
  


Hongjoong laughs breathily. “I’ve never been more ready.”

Seonghwa chuckles and pushes a single finger inside Hongjoong. The younger boy inhales sharply and clutches at the bedsheets.

“You okay?” Seonghwa pressed small kisses to Hongjoong’s thighs. “It’s okay. I got you.”

Hongjoong nods and it’s a while before he says “Another.”

So Seonghwa pushes in another finger besides the other one and Hongjoong whimpers, a high delicate sound that is very close to breaking Seonghwa’s resolve. If he wasn’t so nervous, he would have fucked three fingers inside Hongjoong already.

But he just continues to kiss Hongjoong’s thighs as his fingers move wetly in and out of Hongjoong. The younger’s breathing is labored, but little moans come out between his sharp breaths and Seonghwa prays he’s doing a good job.

“Third?” Hongjoong looks at him and Seonghwa exhales, carefully pushing in a third finger. He moves upwards to kiss Hongjoong, throwing the smaller’s legs over his shoulders.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s okay, Joong-ie.” Seonghwa whispers into the kiss, continuing to push his fingers deeper inside Hongjoong. 

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.” Hongjoong mumbles and Seonghwa smiles, kissing him more. He curls his fingers and Hongjoong whines, loudly and brokenly.

“What?”

“Do that, do that again.” Hongjoong whispers and moans, pushing down on Seonghwa’s fingers when he does it again. “Fuck Seong-ie, that feels good. Want your cock, now, please-”

Seonghwa really didn’t want to give in to Hongjoong. Some twisted part of him wanted to wreck Hongjoong more, slowly tear him apart and then fuck him, ruining him from the inside. But today, he was desperate. So he’d give Hongjoong what he wanted. Next time, he didn’t have to.

So he removes his fingers from Hongjoong, who whimpers at the loss, and takes one of the condoms, ripping open the outside with his teeth and gently rolling it on, the contact making him hiss.

“Are you okay?” He asks Hongjoong, who rolls his eyes and laughs.

“Am I okay? Seonghwa, I am going to drop myself on your dick and fuck myself if you don’t hurry up.” He says sourly and Seonghwa laughs.

“You’re so impatient.” He tsks mockingly, before aligning himself in front of Hongjoong and pushing in. Hongjoong shuts his eyes and inhales, his hand scrambling to hold Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa tries to make Hongjoong feel better, throwing out praise and compliments as he pushes in deeper, kissing him gently as he bottoms out, his hips flush to Hongjoong’s ass.

“You feel so good.” Hongjoong already looks fucked-out, and Seonghwa thinks he might come just from looking at Hongjoong. “You make me feel full, Seong-ie, your cock fits in me so good-”

Seonghwa can’t control himself from the filthy words dropping from Hongjoong’s mouth and he drags out, moaning at the contact and slams back in, making Hongjoong cry out.

He keeps one hand entwined with Hongjoong’s and the other hand gripping one of the other’s thighs. He fucks into Hongjoong, hard, fast, deep, and kind of sloppy. But Hongjoong doesn’t seem to mind, his free hand going straight to his dick. 

“God, I always wanted to fuck you so bad.” Seonghwa growls, making Hongjoong whimper. “You know how bad I fucking wanted you when I went back to work that day?” He angles himself differently, fucking in harder as Hongjoong gasps and moans, practically unable to form words. “I actually went into the bathroom and touched myself, thinking about you the whole time, Joong-ie.”

“Fuck.” Hongjoong laughs through his short breaths and he shakes his head slightly, his eyes closing as he moans. “That’s so fucking hot, you could have told me earlier.”

“I could have.” Seonghwa smirks, slowly dragging all the way out before pushing right back in, earning a short gasp from the man beneath him. “But I figured it’d be hotter to tell you while I’m actually fucking you.”

Hongjoong smiles, throwing one arm over his face to wipe the sweat. “And to think I thought you didn’t know how to talk dirty. But apparently I was so wrong.”

Seonghwa grins as Hongjoong leans up to kiss him, his arms wrapping around Seonghwa’s neck, letting go of his hand. The new angle makes Seonghwa adjust, but still fucking just as hard into Hongjoong.

“Fuck, I’m going to come Seong-ie.” Hongjoong whimpers.

“Then do it.” Seonghwa says simply and Hongjoong releases one arm to quickly touch himself, crying out as hot liquid splatters onto Seonghwa’s chest and Hongjoong’s thighs. Seonghwa lets his head fall onto Hongjoong’s chest as he himself comes, moaning lowly as Hongjoong chuckles and kisses his cheek.

They fall backwards, energy spent and Seonghwa pulls out of Hongjoong, wincing slightly, before taking off the condom and tying it, tossing it into the wastebasket next to his bed. They’re both sticky with come and sweat and he tries to do his best to drag a whining Hongjoong to the bathroom.

“Come on, Joong-ie.” Seonghwa tries.

“Well if someone hadn’t fucked me so hard, I’d be able to walk.” Hongjoong points out sleepily and Seonghwa sighs.

“Well you were the one who begged for it, so quit whining.” He scoops up Hongjoong in his arms (again, he’s going to get a workout from doing this) and takes him the bathtub. Hongjoong mutters something about Seonghwa being way too fucking rich again.

When they both settle in the warm water, Hongjoong nuzzles into Seonghwa’s neck, the older man smiling as he wraps his arms around the younger, sighing contently.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that line is from 'the perks of being a wallflower' by stephen chbosky ! i just recently read it because i have to write a paper on the film adaptation , so that line was stuck in my head all day lmao


	6. Chapter 6

“Who is that?!” San’s frantic voice comes, high and panicky, from the dressing room. “It better not be Wooyoung!”

“It’s me. Your best friend. I beg you to calm down.” Seonghwa mutters as he closes the door behind him. “Also, are you done yet?”

A week after the opening, San proposed to Wooyoung. Just as he’d promised to when Seonghwa got into a relationship. Wooyoung thanked Seonghwa for finally ‘getting his shit together’. He was going to kill both of them one day.

“Yes…” San steps out and Seonghwa grins. His best friend looked good.

“You look great, San.”

“Ahhhhhh, do I really?” San wipes his sweaty palms on his pants.

“Yah!” San’s mother scolds him as she tries to dust off San’s sweat. “Don’t do that, you’ll ruin it.”

“Mooom.” San groaned.

A soft knock sounds at the door and Seonghwa opens it to see his boyfriend, standing there grinning. 

Hongjoong whistles. “You look good. So do you San.”

Seonghwa grins, bending down to kiss Hongjoong. “You as well.”

“Okay, you know what you two? If I’m not allowed to see Woo before this, you shouldn’t be allowed to see each other!” San scolds them, pouting.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes. “We’re not the ones getting married San.” He turns back to Hongjoong, smiling as he kissed his forehead.

“Ugh you both are so gross.”

“San you are literally getting married.”

“No evidence, no proof.”

Hongjoong shakes his head. “I’ll be waiting for you.” He smiles at Seonghwa. “You’re the best best man out there.”   
  


“Yeosang would probably beg to differ.” Seonghwa smiles, kissing Hongjoong one more time. Yeosang was Wooyoung’s best man, and Seonghwa had been in a constant war with him since the wedding announcements, which didn’t fare very well because Yeosang was, well, you know, his secretary’s boyfriend.

“I’ll fight Yeosang if I have to.”

“Actually you would have to fight Mingi.” Seonghwa chuckles as Hongjoong’s eyes widen at the mere thought of fighting the six foot tall man, who was more like a baby and shied away from any kind of violent physical contact. 

“Okay. Yeah. No.” Hongjoong giggles. 

“Okay, now get out!” San yells, but he’s laughing too.

Seonghwa was still laughing as he shut the door behind Hongjoong. When he turns around there’s a smug grin on San’s face.

“Well, well, well. Don’t you have someone to thank?”

Unfortunately, he has a feeling he knows what San was talking about.

“What San.”

“Don’t you remember? Your best friend set you guys up, you should be thanking me!” San whines like a child.

Seonghwa sighs. “Thank you, San.”

“Fooooorrr?” San grins.

“For setting me up with Hongjoong.”

San claps. “You’re welcome, best friend!”

He can’t help but smile.

San’s mother smiles at him as well. “You’ve changed a lot, Seonghwa-ssi.” 

“Really? Me?”

“Yes. Ever since you and Hongjoong-ah got together, you’ve been a lot happier. You smile more, you laugh more, even your style of directing has changed.” She reaches out to muss up his hair, even though its styled. “Your mother would have been so happy. You’re growing up too, Seonghwa-ssi.”

Seonghwa looks down. “Yes. I think she would, too.”

When he looks up, San’s holding his hand. Seonghwa raises an eyebrow.

“Dude, I’m super nervous okay.” San is bright red and his hand is sweaty in Seonghwa’s. “Just let me do this.”

Seonghwa lets him hold his hand until it was time to walk out. He goes out first, and stops by the altar. Yeosang is standing on the other side, grinning at him, giving him a thumbs up. He smiles back.

Out at one table, sits Yunho, Mingi, Jongho, and of course, Hongjoong. His boyfriend grins when Seonghwa notices him and blew him a kiss. Seonghwa blushes and shakes his head.

“You two are so cute.” Yeosang whisper-yells at him from across the aisle.

The music starts playing and out comes Wooyoung in a black suit and San in a white suit. They’re smiling, interlocking arms and hands. Everyone cheers when they come out. San is grinning at everyone and Wooyoung is blushing profusely.

When they walks up to the altar, Seonghwa leans over and whispers in San’s ear. “You can do this, board president.” San looks like he might faint.

As Wooyoung and San read their vows to each other (which involves a lot of “I promise not to steal your Halloween candy” and “I promise to stop putting shaving cream in your toothpaste tube”. Seonghwa wonders who the hell explained what vows were to these kids.), Seonghwa looks out to the audience. He sees Hongjoong, smiling brightly, watching the couple. He’s giggling when they say their stupid vows, and Seonghwa smiles.

_ One day, I’m going to marry you _ .

The ring bearer, who’s a little Shiba Inu puppy (Seonghwa had to hear San literally begging his mother for this), scampers up to the altar as Yeosang hands him a treat and takes the box off of his collar.

He hands one ring to San and the other to Wooyoung, the golden bands shining in the bright lights. Wooyoung smiles as he puts one ring on San, and while San’s hands are shaking, Seonghwa is glad to see San successfully slide the ring onto Wooyoung’s finger.

When they kiss, Seonghwa and Yeosang wince as they hear whoops and cheers coming from their friend’s table. Yunho and Mingi have had way too much drink already and are yelling loudly. Hongjoong and Jongho are smiling and clapping, pretending they don’t know the two tall, loud men next to them.

Afterwards, Seonghwa is glad to be left alone as he holds Hongjoong’s hand, walking through the garden. The venue San and Wooyoung had was beautiful, with a backyard waterfall and garden.

“It was a nice wedding.” Hongjoong says, as they’re standing in front of the waterfall. The water reflects the moonlight and sparkles like there’s diamonds instead of water falling. 

“It was.” Seonghwa agrees. “I can’t wait to marry you one day.”

Hongjoong chokes. “What?!” 

Seonghwa turns to him, raising his eyebrows. “Marry you?”   
  


The younger man rolls his eyes, hitting his own chest to find his breath again. “Jeez, Seonghwa, you can’t go and say those things out of nowhere, my God.”

“Yes, I can.” Seonghwa steps closer, and admires Hongjoong’s styled blue hair, the glitter on his eyelids, the pink lipgloss shining on those extremely kissable lips. His boyfriend was beautiful, and he made sure he knew it every minute. “You’re mine, right?”   
  


Hongjoong snorts, looking down. Seonghwa can see he’s blushing. “Of course.”

“Then, I hope one day we’ll be just as dumb and in love as San and Wooyoung.”

“I love you more than Wooyoung loves San.”

“Tough call.” Seonghwa whistles. “Those two are inseparable. San talks about Wooyoung every second he has when he’s not bugging me about you.”

“Me?”

“San is very unnecessarily invested in my love life.”

Hongjoong chuckles. “Good to know. Also just so you know, I’d love to marry you, Park Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa smiles, looping his arms around Hongjoong’s waist. 

“I’d love to marry you as well, Kim Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong smiles lovingly, his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders. “Do you believe in happy endings now?”   


And as the moonlight shone down on the couple, the stars twinkling their love and the waterfall crashing behind them, Seonghwa leaned down and pressed his lips to Hongjoong’s.

“Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! let's be friends , follow me on twitter uwu @ treasureyeo


End file.
